vaultarmoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Victor the Securitron
hello why can i talk on the chat? What do you mean? And please sign your posts bye typing four tidles (like this:~~/~~ just remove the slash) so I know who you are. thanks :) Victor the Securitron 05:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) test this is a test 25px|link=User:Victor the Securitron 05:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC)http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Riot_shotgun test Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 14:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Yours is the day after mine. Its kind of weird how many of us are born in October. Just noticed so I thought that I would say. User talk:GuardianOfTheWastes Categories Sorry I didn't answer you quick, was on vacation with my family. Yes, I want to get some categories set up. If you look at my guns, you'll see the I have started a little bit. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 15:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Heya Victor the Securtiton aka Nashorn just wanted you to know that your custom weapons helped inspire me to start making my own, not that I think I can make better ones than you, but just make different ones, you know? ~ Nebenthe gold gun deletion? im fine with you deleting it but i dont remember ever posting a different gold guns page beside the one where i asked wich was better and yes-man deleted that one. so what do you mean that you deleted the last one?XXHISselfXx 01:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) That one was deleted by yes-man wasn't it? and acording to him it was because it needed to be a blog not because it was a recolor.XXHISselfXx 01:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ohhhhhh sorry for that i thought that yes-man deleted the page and pics. and you never told me about the whole no recolor thing when you deleted my pics so i wont do that again. sorry for the misunderstanding and stuff.XXHISselfXx 01:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you knew who dleted my m33 hate launcher pic and why? and sorry for all the questionsXXHISselfXx 02:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I was the one that made the m32 not valoopy. so even though i made the original am i still not allowed to recolour it?XXHISselfXx 02:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ok thank you for your time and sorry about all the questions and stuff but i hadn't herd that rule until now. thanks dor the help.XXHISselfXx Recolors My official views: A recolor of a weapon must be evident without need fir a comparison. For example, Ares is simply a recolored hunting revolver, but as the colors are noticably different, it is fine. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 05:19, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Userpage You never even made a userpage for yourself here, Vic? 10:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Rule breaker Yo, Vickeh. Just wanna run this by you, I think this gun isn't enough of a change from the real 'This Machine' M1_garand_sniper 22:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Yef's taken care of it. 22:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Delete Delete all of pages in the Nominated for deletion category. I am sure about it. Gauzz Rifle ( talk · ) 12:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) News Forum:Contest. Yep. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 22:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) dont sweat besides, they're old and boring. thanks though, victorNikolai belenski 10:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thax for the wellcom P.S I am a bad speller P.P.S Cant get mind of fallout Diamondnitz 03:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, before I leave Do you mind relaying this message to Agent C for me? ---- Hello Chad. First let me thank you for your support. Not just supporting me; supporting the whole Wiki. You’re a good friend of mine, and I appreciate it. As for my resignation, the whole reconfirmation request wasn’t about whether or not I was an administrator. Although I enjoyed the additional rights, it didn’t bother me that at the end of the ordeal I couldn’t ban trolls. Let’s be honest, there are plenty of other people around here who could do that for me. I was fighting for myself. I was standing up for what I believe in, and regardless of if I was an admin or not, I’m not going to accept that kind of attitude from people like Cartman. And I certainly won’t let other be treated like that. The whole ordeal began when I stood up for myself and for the little guy, and spoke out against what I thought needed to be changed. Yet that wasn’t good enough for some people. They preferred it when I kept my mouth shut and went with the flow. People who I considered my friends and who I trusted couldn’t support me when I needed it the most. And that hurt. There are a few, yes, who showed that they honestly do care. People who actually looked at this reasonably or who asked me how I was feeling as a result. But then there were people who took offence at something that didn’t concern them. The people who pretended to care for me, but where the first to throw me under the bus without even asking me what was wrong. Who fought against equality because they feared it would jeopardize the nice little set-up they had going here. Or people who just liked Cartman and thought that it would be fine if he got away with one more thing. And those people are the ones to blame for making me leave. I fear even now people don’t understand why I was fighting so hard. I’ve never been one to speak out for myself, until now. In reality, I’m not the social type. Usually, if something bothers me, I ignore it. Or I won’t say anything and let it pass. But that day, enough was enough. I had to stand up, and who better to stand up against than Cartman? The guy who has a track record of being a rude, insensitive man, and therefore is allowed to get away with it because “Oh, Cartman will be Cartman”. As much as it saddens me that he will once again get away with something that he shouldn’t have, in all honesty it was easier for me to just let him make his little lies, paint himself as the angel, and go on his merry way like he always does. I’m stressed out enough as it is in real life to have to deal with that. And when a community that you’re part of can’t support you when you need it the most, then they shouldn’t be surprised when you leave. The hypocrisy ran high too. People who were once saying, “We’re only human, we can show emotions” then changed their stance to “You’re not allowed to let your emotions get the better of you”. People who told me that I “took it too seriously” then told me that I was “acting like a child”. They told me it wasn’t personal, and then they placed all the Wiki’s “drama” issues on me. In reality it was Albert’s fault that this became a drama. He took it to the forums, he chose to be offended, and he called Cartman and I’s adminship into question. Yet I’m blamed for that. Yet I have argued these points many a time, and often to a deaf ear. So I won’t continue any more. If people don’t want to listen, then I won’t talk. If I am treated like this for standing up, then I might as well lie down and take it. If these are the ideals that a select few of the higher-ups want to follow, then I don’t want to be one of them. The community can say what they want about me; they can call me immature, arrogant, a child and a fool. But it won’t change anything. It won’t mean that I’ll feel any better about standing up for myself and for others. If I have to be a martyr, then so be it. Perhaps now people will see that enough is enough. This Wiki has lost an admin today. They’ve lost a contributor that they’ll never get back, and all because of the behaviour that they allow administrators to follow. I wonder how long Cartman would have lasted if he were a Fallout 3 fan who constantly criticized Fallout 1, Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas? Nevertheless, nothing is going to change now that I’m gone. People will be sad for a while, they’ll wish I would return, and then as time goes on they’ll forget me and forget that any of this ever happened. That’s life, I guess. You win some and you lose some. And sometimes you just have to give up, because no matter how hard you fight, you’ll never win. I really wish this had turned out better. But it didn’t. Goodbye, Chad. Sincerely, Robert. ---- Tell him Yes-Man sent it. Thanks, Doug. Pleasure knowing you. Except for the TANKZ talk, but hey, I coped. Do me one thing, though. Don't trust Scarface. You can still be friends with him, just don't trust him. And that Galileo quote? Looks great on my page. See ya man. Yessie 06:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Well howdy Using this wiki for random reasons as of late? May as well throw you a casual "what's up?" since I'm here. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 17:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) College, my good sir, is how I've been. *sniff* Our little Val is growing up! -- ☢Valoopy☣ 07:32, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Question You're a faggot. Sorry guys I honestly thought you guys didn't give a fuck about this place anymore. Especially since you haven't used it in months, almost a year. That combined with Val's sudden hatred of us all on Skype (where did that come from?) and Sam pretty much dropping off the face of the earth as far as I'm concerned, made me think you guys honestly wouldn't care about the wiki the only I ''ever use any more. It was just some horsing around and joking, 1 year ban for that is a '''bit' excessive. So if anybody actually reads this and wants to talk about it I'd appreciate that, because lording over a wiki that you haven't given a fuck for in months upon months is ridiculous. Might I Say You're Looking Fit As a Fiddle! Talk to me! 00:51, February 10, 2014 (UTC) P.s Why the hell did Falcon084 get a 1 month ban and me a year when he did the vast majority of the changes you seem to be so fussy over? :The vandalism you did violated much of the Terms of Use.. Furthermore, removing the ban yourself further displays your violation of user rights. You were given a month ban, but you'll need to speak to Val about why it got longer. But using a Wikia site to take out whatever issues you have with another user is completely unnecessary. Crazy sam10 05:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::There's no actual issue as far as I know, I have no actual gripe with Val and I thought he'd know that. I'd like to discuss with him whats been going on with the Skype business but thats as close to any actual negative feelings as this goes. As for unbanning myself, it seems all I undid was a ban on editing my own talk page here, I still can't do anything else nor do I desire to. And a month ban, that's an obvious farce. Look at the block log. "12:08, February 9, 2014 Valoopy (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for Victor the Securitron (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled) (Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages) (unblock | change block)" And "further violation of user rights"? You've got to be fucking kidding me, Sam. A 1 year ban with inability to edit my own talk page over what I'd consider horsing around on something you guys completely gave up on is oppressive. For fuck's sake you didn't even notify me or try to talk about it. You just jumped the gun, even more in Val's case of extending the ban 12 times over. And for God's sake if you're going to white night over rules and policy do it on a wiki you actually care about, not this lifeless place that was kept alive only by me using it for my own purposes. Might I Say You're Looking Fit As a Fiddle! Talk to me! 06:27, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Edit: Seems I misread "speak to Val as to why it got longer". I'll do just that. :::The pages you made were mainly homophobic, which is a violation of Terms of Use, hence your length of ban. And you used your userrights to give a user Admin rights which they went on to abuse by vandalising pages and blocking random users. Furthermore, the fact you're using it as an image dump gives you no further rights over the wiki than myself and Val. Crazy sam10 10:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think its irrelevant what I used it as, just the fact that I actually used it. Its a shame we never wrote up an inactivity clause for rights removal around here. Might I Say You're Looking Fit As a Fiddle! Talk to me! 02:57, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::we never wrote them up as we assumed that users with such rights could be trusted. However, as your recent behaviour shows, you cannot be trusted with such rights. They have no been removed, and since this wiki was never meant to be an image dump, any unused images will be removed soon. In all honesty it sounds like you weren't expecting consequences for your actions, and now it has happened, you're trying to use irrelevant facts as some kind of excuse for your actions. There is no excuse for your actions, you are not entitled to anything more, and certainly not in any position to use your rights to violate the Terms of Use purely for your own amusement. Crazy sam10 05:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I wasn't sure what to expect in reaction from you guys nor did I really care. Although I'll admit I didn't expect it from you. But seriously, do you honestly think this dead place has significance? What do you possibly have to gain by suddenly deciding "oh, I want to suddenly give a shit about the Vault Armory"? If you really want to remove all the images go ahead, although I don't understand what the point would be. What do you plan to do with this wiki when I'm no longer the only one fucking doing anything here? Leave it be, forgotten and useless? What a fantastic plan. It's useless unless you decide to start it back up again under its original purpose (or, giving you benefit of doubt, some new one if you can make one up), and even then you're unlikely to find many people interested in it. Even you clearly lost interest until you had an excuse to come back and go all TOU white-knight crazy. In fact, you lost interest in Fallout all together. And I'm sure you remember what happened at Nukapedia the one time you decided to come back after up and leaving due to lack of interest. Somebody made you mad and you decided to take it upon yourself to exert justice in the form of shutting down all of the chat. The fact that you did that is telling in itself of just how fit you are to say who is and isn't entitled to excuses and positions. And if Valoopy reads this or talks to you, I've lost interest in getting a response from him. It'll just be a repeat of this. Might I Say You're Looking Fit As a Fiddle! Talk to me! 08:27, February 11, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: By the way, you might want to change the top and bottom "Wikia" and "Tool" bars back to their original color. The purple is hideous. :::::::Well what did reaction did you expect when you started making homophobic remarks? You can bring up the Vault issue if you want, but it is irrelevant to what happened here. I've always cared for this place since I helped make it back with Valoopy. I stopped editing here since I was too busy to put much time into making the weapons that I did. I knew you were using this site for an image dump, but since you were never doing anything wrong, I let you get away with it and never did anything about it. However, what you did recently by turning something I made into some pathetic attack site for your own amusment was what made me get involved, and why I did so so quickly. But as your brought up the Vault issue, your behaviour shown here is also why I chose to leave the Vault wiki. Your mentality seems to be you will insult someone for whatever reason you want, and even when someone's feelings are hurt, you'll just stick to your guns that it was a joke and just blame the person that had their feelings hurt for having feelings to get hurt. You clearly have no care nor guilt for what you did. And that's more or less the last thing I have to say on the issue. Crazy sam10 10:58, February 12, 2014 (UTC)